<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Ones by itsyourboi_destiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411520">The First Ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourboi_destiel/pseuds/itsyourboi_destiel'>itsyourboi_destiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Depressed Catra, F/F, Gay, Graphic Self Harm, Graphic Sex, Graphic Suicide, Relationship Issues, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide, Trans Bow, but when is she ever, catra is not okay, first ones suck, i think thats all, some smut, tw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourboi_destiel/pseuds/itsyourboi_destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra and Adora have a lot to think about. Adora keeps leaving. But will they be able to solve this to save their home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>catradora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Catra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Please stop reading if you are easily triggered! There will be graphic stuff and swearing! Please enjoy and leave a comment!!</p><p>I’ll be updating this every wednesday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stand at the edge of the cliff. Horde prime has haunted me long enough. The things i did with that little chip in my head. I see it always. The planets i destroyed. The people i hurt. Adora should nkt have saved me. Adora made a mistake, i think. Adora doesn’t actually love me. Adora pity’s me. The grass feels rough against my feet. My claws retract into my skin. The ring Adora gave me twists in my fingers as i slip it on, leaning forward. A light flashes behind me.</p><p> “Hey Adora.” </p><p>I turn to my wife, tears streaming down our cheeks. </p><p>“Catra what are you doing?”</p><p>Fear crosses her face at the realization. I don’t want to do it. But i can’t stop myself from stepping back once more.</p><p>“Saving us both. You know that, Adora.”</p><p>The way her name falls of my lips feels so familiar. I’ll miss it. A sad smile spreads as i lean forward.</p><p>“I love you, Adora. Don’t you get it?” </p><p>I give her one last smile before letting myself fall. No one knows how far this cliff goes down. The wind is cold against my fur. But a warmth floods my face as i turn. My eyes open to see She-ra plummeting down. </p><p>“ADORA NO!”</p><p>The rest is a blur. The sound of crunching bones. Flesh squelching on the rock hard bottom.<br/>
-<br/>
I wake with a scream, tears streaming down my face. Not even in my dreams can I escape these thoughts.  I don’t want to die but it wouldn’t even matter. Adora made it clear that she doesn’t want anything to do with me. Well. She said she still loves me but i haven’t seen her in weeks. Another stupid mission. All she does is missions. The scars on my wrists burn at the thought. Hair tickles my cheek and i hiss. </p><p>“STUPID FUCKING HAIR!”</p><p>I slash through it and gasp as it falls. What did i do? Scorpia rushes in and i groan.</p><p>“Catra are you okay? I came as fast as i heard you scream i-oh nice hair.”</p><p>My lip quivers. </p><p>“Help. I. I didn’t mean to it just got to be too much.”</p><p>Scorpia comes over and holds me like she used to. </p><p>“I’m sordy wildcat i know it’s been hard. You want a haircut? These pincers were made for pincing.”</p><p>I smile and curl up in a chair. She always seems to know how to help me. I fold my ears down as she slowly cuts around them. </p><p>“So uhm. We got a message from Adora this morning.”</p><p>An ear perks up.</p><p>“Whatd she say? Is she okay? Does she need my help?!”</p><p>“No...catra she said. She said she needs another week.”</p><p>Of course she does. Of. Course. I curl up more and try to stop my tears. Of course she does. I had a whole thing planned for tomorrow and now this?! I slash through the mirror and hiss. </p><p>“I want to be alone.”</p><p>“Catra-“</p><p>“LEAVE!”</p><p>Scorpia sighs and leaves, looking sad. Why am i like this?! I hurt people and hurt people and hurt people! I raise my claw and slash through my arm again. I was doing so good. Adora was here though. Now she’s not. Now, i’m alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the love! I hope you guys enjoy this just as much!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer teleports us back to the base, panting at how much shes done that. Bow and I hold her. </p><p>“I-I’m fine. There can’t be many more. Right?”</p><p>Bow and I look at each other. There’s hordes more. </p><p>“Nothing She-ra can’t deal with.”</p><p>I just want to be home. I want to be in bed with catra, her curled up on my lap. I miss her purrs. I miss her lips and hands and fuck i wanna go home! I transform into She-ra and sigh, running into the field. I’m so tired. So very tired. My sword cuts through everyone in my way. Blood splatters onto my cheeks, heads fall around me. God i’ve missed this. I love fighting. Not killing...though if it’s what needs to be done, i have no problem with it. I slit throats, stab hearts, and think about going home. The final beast comes forward and a smile crosses my lips. I’ll make this one worth it. I slowly press my sword into its chest. </p><p>“You took me away from my home for days. You’re gonna suffer.”</p><p>It whimpers and i stop, thinking about how Catra sounds when she’s hurt. What’s wrong with me?! I kill it quickly and move away. I. I was enjoying that. knock it off Adora you’re fine. I go back to camp and smile at Bow and Glimmer cuddling. Thanks to magic, Glimmer can make Bows chest flatter and more masculine. I go to my room and lay down on my bed and smile at the picture of my wife. God i miss her. Every part of her. Plus, being away from her for this long has made me need her in more ways than one. We’re not kids anymore. Once we agreed on that, we had the most mind blowing, brain numbing, out of this world sex ever. She’s very flexible after all. I’m about to slide my hand down when i shake my head, standing back up. We can’t stay here.</p><p>“Bow! Glimmer! We gotta go.” </p><p>They shoot up and i snort at their faces. </p><p>“Sleepy heads. Cmon. We need to go home. Can you teleport us?”</p><p>Glimmer shakes her head.</p><p>“I’m too tired Adora.”</p><p>I nod and start packing our stuff. </p><p>“Okay well swift wind can take us. It’s a weeks journey on horse back though. Okay. I’ll tell them while you guys pack up.”</p><p>They nod and i go to my tent. I start calling Catra and hope she picks up. Cmon cmon. </p><p>“Adora?”</p><p>Oh. It’s Scorpia.</p><p>“Oh hey Scorpia. Uhm. Where’s catra?”</p><p>“Asleep. She’s been working all day, the wildcat.”</p><p>I smile at the mention of her.</p><p>“Oh well. It’ll be another week until we’re home. Tell her. Tell her i miss her.”</p><p>Scorpia nods and hangs up. Of course she’s been overworking herself. She’s catra. I start packing up and fold the rent up. Glimmer...looks exhausted.</p><p>“Glimmer you can sleep on the way there okay?”</p><p>She smiles softly and nods. There’s only room for two people on Swift Wind so i’ll walk. I don’t mind. As long as i’m with Catra soon, i don’t care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Catra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a bit shorter sorry!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood drips down my arm and I frown. Dammit. Fifth time this week. Adora is gonna be so mad. She’s gonna yell and stomp and i can’t deal with that...oh. She won’t be back for a while. Good. A wicked smile crosses my lips as i take one claw, dragging it slowly across my arms. Blood beads at the cut and i laugh. I deserve this. After everyone i’ve hurt, i deserve this. Adora doesn’t care. Scorpia doesn’t care. I’m about to slash through again when Melog growls. I look over at his red ruffled fur and quickly turn away. </p><p>“Go away.” </p><p>The non-etherian growl rips through his throat as he approaches me slowly.</p><p>“Retract your claws, Catra.”</p><p>We stare for a long moment before sadness drips from the next growl. The low whimper forces my claws back as i collapse in a sobbing mess. </p><p>“M-melog i did-didn’t want it-“</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>He tucks his head under me and turns to his normal light blue self. His soft, mechanical purrs vibrate my arm as i hold him tight.</p><p>“I’m sad Melog. I miss her. I miss how she would sleep fight and-and wake up with a dumb little smile with her eyes crinkled in sayibg how she was gonna ‘kick some ass’ as i calmed her down. I miss morning at home making pancakes half naked and laughing whenever she would spill something because she can’t cook to save her life. I miss. I miss the feeling of her fingers on my skin at night when she’s just gotten home. She’d hold me down, kiss me until i couldn’t breathe and-“</p><p>Melog growls.</p><p>“I love you, Catra, but i don’t need to know about your sex life.” </p><p>I laugh at that and wrap my arms around his neck.</p><p>“Sorry i got kinda carried away. Thank you, Melog. For everything.” </p><p>He licks my cuts and i whimper in pain, but let it happen. The sting subsides but I. I liked the sting. </p><p>“Melog let me do it again-“</p><p>“No catra I cant.”</p><p>“YES YOU CAN! I-“</p><p>Suddenly Adora walks in, panting from exhaustion. I miscalculated. I thought she would be here tomorrow.</p><p>“H-hey Adora.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Adora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had my wisdom teeth removed this week so i’m sorry if this one is a little shorter! Thank you for all the love!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I see Melog curled up on Catra, licking her arm. Goddamn it.</p><p>“Again?”</p><p>She curls up on herself as Melog starts to leave. Him and Catra can talk to each other so he probably said something before leaving. Hopefully.</p><p>“I couldn’t help it Adora. You were gonna and-and i woke up to that same dream. You left me. Again.”</p><p>I sigh as i sit down on the bed and pull her up with me.</p><p>“Catra. That dream is just a dream. You know that.”</p><p>That’s a lie. About a month after Prime was defeated, Catra started acting weird. I passed it off as trauma and tried to help in any way i could. It was more than that. She would put herself in dangerous situations, hoping to get hurt. She would be discouraged if i saved her. I woke up one day to her standing at a cliff. I begged and begged for her to stay with me and not do anything drastic. </p><p>She told me she loves me.</p><p>She jumped.</p><p>Without thinking i turned into She-ra and went after her. That pit was meant to be bottomless. If i couldn’t live with Catra, i couldn’t live at all. She’s my world. As i fell i realized how slowly she was falling and that if i aimed right, I could save her. I tightened my arms to my body and plummeted to what should have been my death. I caught catra. She was mad about it. </p><p>“Let me go Adora no! You’ll die too!”</p><p>“I love you too much to do that!”</p><p>Tears were streaming down her face as i’m sure they were mine too. I saw the bottom.</p><p>“If you live, call for Swift Wind! He’ll come to you!”</p><p>She screamed incoherent words as my back hit the rock. The sound of my body smacking down was nauseating. I couldn’t move. Blood formed at my mouth and Catras voice was deafened. I was sure i was dying. </p><p>Weeks later, i woke up to Catra on my legs and so many tubes in me. </p><p>“No it’s isnt. It should have ended differently.” </p><p>Her voice snaps me out of it and i groan. </p><p>“No Catra we’re not getting in this argument again! Either i died and you lived or we both died! I didn’t think i would love too but thank god i did or else i wouldn’t be here to stop you from doing dumb stuff-“</p><p>“It’s not like you’re here for me anyways! Always off on a mission or at a meeting! Do i not matter to you?!” </p><p>The air became heavy. Not in a cheesy tension way. No. Someone has been watching us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Catra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud clang sounds behind me and my fur stands. </p><p>“Catra get behind me. Now.” </p><p>I run behind her as she transforms into She-ra. She holds my hand, making me relax a little. Bow busts in, fear written all over his face. </p><p>“Tell me no ones in the castle. Tell me that was my imagination.”</p><p>We shake our heads slowly.</p><p>“No. Someone was watching Catra and I. Is Glimmer okay?”</p><p>Bow just simply nods. </p><p>“I better go check on Entrapta.” </p><p>Adora nods and i just make her look at me. </p><p>“Please tell me we’ll be okay.”</p><p>Her hands cradle my face as soft as they always have. </p><p>“We’ll be okay. I’ll always keep you safe.”</p><p>She picks me up so i can crawl to her back, my favorite place to be. It’s just more convenient...and comfortable. I crawl to her back and Purr slightly in her ear.</p><p>“You know i love when you do that.”</p><p>“Yes adora that’s why i did it.”</p><p>Her lips shut me up which just makes me smile. But, as per just about anything in our lives, we’re interrupted. </p><p>“She-ra you’re needed in the war room.”</p><p>The guard glares at me and i curl in on myself. Most of the guards still don’t like me. Seeing as i did try to kill many of them many times. We starts walking to the war room where we see Bow, Glimmer, And all the princesses. Including seahawk whose annoying Mermista is his own little way. Glimmer smiles up at us.</p><p>“Good you’re here. We have an issue.” </p><p>Adora turns back into herself, the sword becoming a bracelet as always. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Entrapta has been kidnapped.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Adora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I’m so sorry for the late post, last week was terrible :( medical issues tend to take over my life but i’m back!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hold Catra close to me as Hordak comes out. </p><p>“Who took her?”</p><p>Bow shakes his head, causing Hordak to push him against the wall.</p><p>“I said who took her. Tell me!” </p><p>I pull him off and glare.</p><p>“Hordak he doesn’t know. We all want her back. Just because you’re her husband doesn’t mean you get to yell at us. Now calm down and tell us when you last saw her.”</p><p>He looks like he wants to argue but he knows better. After a pause, he sits in his chair.</p><p>“This morning she was making tiny pancakes as per usual. She had made a way too big batch of batter so i recommended we give it to the staff here. She shouted that it was a great idea but she should make more if we were to do that. I helped, them she wanted to put tiny garnishes. She gave me a kiss before running out to the kitchen. I haven’t seen her since.”</p><p>We nod and Glimmer looks up. </p><p>“Alright. Well. Maybe she went to get them? Nettossa? Spinarella? Go search the whispering woods. Don’t split up.” </p><p>They nod and go out the doors. </p><p>“Catra and Adora, stand guard here. I have a hunch.”</p><p>Hordak looks up.</p><p>“Well? Tell me.”</p><p>“Entrapta knows more about first ones tech than any of us. If someone needed info but doesn’t have a good relationship with the kingdom, for example the crimson waste criminals that Huntara is searching for, they would take her. You’re the next target. Not only do you know First ones tech but you know Horde Prime tech.”</p><p>Catra curls into my side at the mention of Prime. I hold her close, kissing her head gently.</p><p>“Right. Well if theyre after me, let them come. We can take them and-“</p><p>“If they got Entrapta without us hearing anything, they’ll have a plan for you. They won’t let themselves be caught so don’t be stupid.” </p><p>Catra has been worried about talking to Hordak for months. I cant believe just out of nowhere she said that. Proud of her though. I smile up at him and see the faintest of smiles on him.</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>A question burns in my mind still but i hold back. Flora, Scorpia and Perfumas daughter, runs up and hands me a flower. </p><p>“Mrs. She-ra? Mommy said you need this!”</p><p>I smile and kneel down with my head down.</p><p>“Thank you sweetheart. Where’s your mom?”</p><p>She always calls Perfuma mommy and Scorpia mom. </p><p>“Dunno. Mommy’s looking for her.”</p><p>No. No not Scorpia too. I look over at catra who stands quickly and rubs out to find Perfuma. Glimmer takes Flora as i chase after her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Adora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like this part! Been a weird week for me, medically that is. So if you have any suggestions for what i should fix, please comment down below!! I’m having so much fun with this and i know the Fic isn’t over anytime soon :) Love yiu guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I run through the halls, getting lost at every turn.</p><p>“CATRA!”</p><p>“ADORA!”</p><p>I run to her voixe when i see her tail disappear. I burst into the room. It’s empty. Anger burns in my veins as i feel She Ra being forced out. </p><p>“CATRA!”</p><p>The scream echoes through the palace as I walk back to the War room. Glimmer hands Flora to Bow as i slam my sword on the table. </p><p>“We find whoever did this. We find them fast. Or else i’ll go batshit on everyone in this room!”</p><p>Glimmer flinches and i take a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I got mad. Id say it won’t happen again but i can’t promise that.”</p><p>She nods and calls everyone to the war room. My thoughts are fogged with Catras screams as everyone comes in. </p><p>“Start listing who was taken.”</p><p>Names go by. Words blur together, as does my sight. Tears fall onto the table and i look up.</p><p>“I need her back. I’ll do anythibg. I’ll go after them myself.”</p><p>“Adora i know you’re upset. We all are-“</p><p>“No you don’t get to pull that card. Catra can’t. She can’t be alone okay? She does stuff when she’s alone and i can’t let it happen anymore.”</p><p>The thought of Catra being alone again, without me or anyone there is. It’s too much to handle. I can see her blood dripping from her claws. The life leaving her eyes. God please be okay. Please.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>